


Bacon and Eggs

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: What happens when the Doctor eats for the first time as a human





	Bacon and Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> For this awesome prompt by MissTylerSmith on Tumblr 
> 
> http://misstylersmith.tumblr.com/post/172927990294/tentoo-first-time-eating-as-a-human-give-me-all

"Do you think that's wise?"

Jackie leaned over in her chair to whisper in Rose's ear. They were in a small cafe in Norway to get something to eat, before turning in at a hotel for the night. The three of them had ordered, and now the Doctor was halfway through his second plate of bacon and eggs.

"Mum, leave it" Rose hissed back. "He's hungry, an' this is the first time he's eaten before"

Jackie gave her a glare, before huffing.

"Oh, all right then. If he's hungry. But, you better buy some antacids for later. Just saying'" she replied, before adverting her attention back to the Doctor, huffing, and returning to her own meal.

The Doctor caught Rose's gaze from next to him. She gave him a small grin, which he returned.

"Is it yummy Doctor?" 

"Oh yes! Bacon and eggs may well be my new favourite meal! Waiter!"

The young waiter that had served them made his way over to their table.

"Yes sir?"

The Doctor beamed at him.

"May I compliment the chef here please? These bacon and eggs here are superb. I'm just wondering if you can possibly give me all the bacon and eggs you have?"

The poor waiter gave the Doctor an odd look, then turned to Jackie, silently asking for some sort of explanation.

"Oh, don't worry 'bout him. He's always been a skinny bugger. He needs to eat. Not sure where he'll fit it, but there will be trouble tonight if you give him anymore" she said with a smirk.

"Oh, Mum" Rose groaned, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment. 

The waiter smiled politely at the Doctor.

"One more plate of bacon and eggs coming up" he assured, before turning away. The Doctor spoke up again.

"I'm sorry.Wait. I’m worried what you heard was “give me a lot of bacon and eggs.” What I said was “give me all the bacon and eggs you have.” 

The waiter smiled politely again.

"I'll see what I can do" to which the Doctor grinned and Jackie huffed again.

"Brilliant. Molto Bene"

* * *

 

Rose and Jackie had to wait for another hour after finishing their meals before the Doctor finally felt full, with a lot of grumbling from Jackie. Rose was starting to get fed up from her mother's narking at the Doctor, and was glad to finally retrieve to their hotel room.

"You did purchase some antacids didn't you?" Jackie asked her daughter as they were saying goodnight. They could hear the Doctor singing away in the shower, and Jackie knew he wouldn't be able to overhear her next question.

"Yes, Mum" Rose assured her. "Got them at that pharmacy we stopped at"

Jackie paused and put her hand on Rose's shoulder.

"You did buy condoms didn't you?"

"Mum!!"

Jackie rubbed her daughters shoulder. "Well, I don't half expect that you will be doing more than sleeping and kissing tonight. I did see the way you two had your tongues down each other's throats earlier today on the beach"

Rose blushed as she took her mother's arm and led her to the door to her own room.

"It's none of your business, but yes I did"

"Good. Just keep quiet if you do. I'm not sure how soundproof these walls are"

Rose glowered. "Goodnight Mum" she stated firmly, kissing her mother's cheek.

"Night love" Jackie smirked, closing her door.

Rose made her way back to her's and the Doctor's room, to find the Doctor sitting on the double bed clad only in his boxers, his face scrunched up and holding his tummy.

"Doctor, wha's wrong!!" Rose gushed as she sat down next to him.

" _Ros-e"_ he whined. "My tummy feels funny. It's all gurgling"

Rose bit down a laugh. Instead she shifted so she was laying down on the bed, and told the Doctor to do the same. She spooned him from behind, wrapping her arms around him, and started to rub his sore belly in circles.

"Oh, that's good" he moaned as her pressure increased.

"Yeah? I'm glad. I've got some antacids here as well" she whispered into his ear, kissing his left sideburn. He turned round to face her.

 "Have I ever told you that you're brilliant?" he half whispered back.

"Yeah. Constantly" She replied with a tongue touched smile, leaving another kiss on his forehead, before cupping his cheek and pressing a lingering kiss on his lips.

* * *

 

Jackie was awoken two hours later by the sound of farting from the next room. She rapped on the wall in her half asleep state.

"OI, I thought the sound of something else would keep me up! Not the Doctor farting!!"


End file.
